


El Entrenamiento de Sherlock

by Ramc95



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Sherlock odia haber nacido Omega por lo que lo esconde por medio de los supresores. El sabía lo peligroso de comprarlos ilegalmente más aún cuando habían rumores de omegas no enlazados que estaban desapareciendo. Al salir por ellos se ve abordado y ahora se encuentra vinculado con un maestro criminal. ¿Podra Sherlock volver a ver a Jhon?





	El Entrenamiento de Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Training of Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358964) by [Wolfgirl4vr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr). 

Sherlock odia haber nacido Omega, pero había aprendido a ocultarlo.  
Fingió ser Alfa cuando se reveló como Omega e incluso engaño a su familia para que pensaran que era Alfa. 

Se encontraba a unas calles de Baker Street comprando supresores. 

Sherlock sabía que Jhon era Alfa y habían veces que quería pasar el celoncon el y dejarse marcar por el. Pero no podía hacerlo. Su orgullo primero. No podia. No debía. 

Sherlock odiaba su celo y por eso estaba comprando supresores lejos del 221 B Baker Street, y lejos de John.

Estaba alerta ya que habían rumores de Omegas sin Union desapareciendo. Eran rumores pero también habían informes de ello y el mismo había trabajado en siertos casos de aquello. 

Sherlock había alludado a encontrar a algunos de ellos que habían sido secuestrados por betas y llevados a prostíbulos e inducidos al celo temprano. Había sido un caso horrible y fue eso mismo que le hizo ver que necesitaba de los supresores aunque faltaba un poco para aquello o eso creía

Llegando a la vuelta de la calle de su departamento las alarmas en el se activaron al sentir la ola de calor rodearle. Sabía lo que era pero.... "No, no, no aquí" gimió sintiendo los síntomas del celo y sabía que algo estaba mál. 

Se había puesto el supresor. Lo revisó rápidamente y miro los suministros. Se veían iguales pero talves habían sido manipulados. Tenía que llegar a su departamento por lo que comenzó a correr, luego cayó de rodillas cuando otro síntoma le atacó. 

Una camioneta negra se detuvo frente a el y supo que eran los betas secuestradores. No quería se capturado así que se levantó y empezó a correr hacia su apartamento. 

"Agarrenlo" Grito uno de los betas mientras salían de la camioneta. Y en definitiva lo agarraron pero empezó a luchar contra ellos y corrió hasta que la camioneta detuvo su carrera al tiempo que otra ola de calor lo embargaba en ese momento fue derribado. 

El betas apresaba sus manos hacia atrás agarrando su manos juntas. "No es de extrañar de que los Alfa se vuelvan locos con los Omegas. Este huele increible" Oyó decir a uno de los secuestradores. Trato de de mirar alrededor pero su celo lo estaba cegando.

Trató de llamar a Jhon O a cualquiera pero rápidamente lo vendaron y fue forzado a subir a la camioneta. Escuchó como la puerta fue cerrada y supo que las posibilidades de escapar eran escasas pero eso no lo detuvo y empezó a patearlos. 

"Maldición amarrenle las piernas, pero cuidado con dañarlo. Con el cuerpo que tiene de seguro será enviado a un prostíbulo. "

"Maldita sea. Este Omega tiene un fuerte olor, no puedo creer que no esté marcado" Uno de los secuestradores habló

Siguió luchando y pateando aún cuando fue atado, no quería terminar como los Omegas que alludo a encontrar en prostíbulos y siendo inducidos a sus celos obligados a muchas vejaciones. 

Sentía el slik marchar el pantalón y recorrer sus piernas anciando un Alfa, pero una cosa era lo que quería su cuerpo y otra su mente y el no quería aquello. Y estába luchando contra su Biología para poder escapar de los secuestradores y volver con Jhon. 

"Alguin sedelo, está haciendo mucho ruido y su olor me esta volviendo loco" 

"Definitivamente atraerá a los Alfas que pagaran mucho por estar con el" Gimió mientras escucho lo dicho por el secuestrador

Sitio el pinchazo de una aguja en su cuello y no pudo más que dejarse llevar por la Inconciencia

Trataba de recordar lo sucedido lentamente los recuerdos venían a el. El estaba comprando supresores y fue atacado por unos betas. 

Trato de abir los ojos pero algo los tapaba evitando ver alguna cosa. Quería gritar pero le habían amordazado también, una ola de calor lo atravesó y quiso inclinarse pero no pudo. 

Trato de analizar todo en esa situación y se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. 

Una de ellas era que lo estaban arrastrando, adonde no lo sabía pero donde fuera aquello era frío y húmedo, talvez oscuro ya que era hacia abajo. 

Dos era que estaba desnudo

Tres era que sus manos seguían atadas a su espalda y no podía moverlas como para deslizar o tratar de safarse de las ataduras. Tambien deducía que no era el único en su situación. Talvez era el lugar donde tenían a los Omegas. 

Se dio cuenta de que salieron del lugar para entrar a otro más grande y lo obligaron a pararse. 

  
"Buen cuerpo, alto, en forma un poco pálido. ¿Y dices que es Virgen? Escuchó decir a la persona que por su voz estaba frente a el. 

Sintio una mano explorar su cuerpo, delineando cada curva de el y delineando sus nalgas y metiendo unos dedos en su agujero. 

Se sintió avergonzado y violado escuchado la risa de aquel sujeto. 

Se sintió aliviado cuando ya no fue inspeccionado. 

"Oh, si en definitiva es Virgen. El primero en tenerlo en el prostíbulo pagará el triple. Embarquenlo en la camioneta del prostíbulo

  
Lo sujetaron y lo empezaron a guiar hacia la derecha y escuchó al que antes lo examinaba decir que el siguiente Omega sería perfecto para un Alfa Rico. Intento luchar contra ellos pero su precalentamiento lo debilitaba más

"Alto" Escuchó de alguien mas. Podría decirse que todo se detuvo y se dio cuenta que el dueño de aquella voz era el jefe. Sherlock olisqueo y en definitiva era un Alfa. 

Aquellos pasos se acercaban más y más y podría decir que estaba frente a el. Y esa presencia Alfa estaba descontrolado su organismo. Sintió que lo olisqueba, dedos se enredaron en su cabello y lo forzaron a voltear la cabeza hacia un lado y gimió de dolor cuando sintió la boca justo en sus glándulas de olor donde un Omega era marcado, pero no lo mordio. 

"Le irá bien" escuchó decir a aquel sujeto. "Llevenlo a mi habitación y preparenlo para que me reciba"

Aquella voz sonaba tan familiar pero con el sopor del celo no podía ni recordar. Fue obligado a moverse pero no en la misma dirección que antes y trato de pelear nuevamente pero en su Estado era casi inútil la pelea. 

Se vio arrastrado hacia unas escaleras y allí tomaron rumbo hacia la izquierda. 

¿Crees que el jefe vaya a enlazarse coneste? Le preguntó uno de sus captores a otro. 

Sherlock quería gritar que no. Que no quería unirse a el, especialmente si no lo conocía. Quería que Jhon lo rescatara. 

¿Viste la forma en que lo miraba? Dijo uno de ellos. Lo miraba como si quisiera comercelo. Riéndose luego del comentario. 

Escuchó como una puerta fue abierta y posteriormente el arrastrado. "Vamos a prepararlo, lo dejaremos listo e inmovilizado. Tampoco debería ser tan difícil ya que un Omega en celo actúa como puta necesitada y querrá que lo anuden ". Rieron nuevamente

Lamentablemente goteba el slik que manchaba sus muslos y odiaba anhelar un nudo. Odiaba querer ser llenado 

Sherlock escuchó cuando uno de los guardias Beta lo soltó y fue a buscar las restricciones. Deseó tener la vista para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el sonido que el guardia Beta estaba haciendo buscando las restricciones hizo que su mente se preguntara.

Se concentró en lo que un beta podría estar haciendo, talvez buscando alguna restricción, algo para inmobilizarlo. 

El agarre del brazo ya le dolía y quería almenos arrodillarse para descansar de su celo que estaba casi dominandolo. 

Hubiera caído si el beta no estubiera reteniendolo. 

Empezó a ser forzado a caminar aunque puso resistencia fue inútil. "Llevemoslo a la cama"

Y allí fue obligado a arrodillarse, claro encima de la cama con el trasero a la vista, sus muñecas fueron atadas hacia los tobillos y lo pies también fueron atados. Escuchó como se reían al estar en esa posición tan vergonzosa y luego se fueron alejando o eso escuchó. 

Su cuerpo anciana un nudo, quería ser llenado inconscientemente se sacudía mientras el slik manchaba sus muslos. 

Se paralizó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y posteriormente ser cerrada. 

Olio el aroma de Alfa que emanaba el extraño que era por su aroma el mismo de antes, escuchó claramente sus pasos acercarse y sintió los fríos dedos en sus nalgas tocando ligeramente su recto. 

Gimió al sentir los dedos entrar en su ano y su ano dispuesto acogía esos intrusos en si sin protesta. Cosa que causó una ligera risa del extraño Alfa. 

"No puedo creer el tiempo que estuviste escondiendo tu género Sherlock " Escuchó al Alfa decir mientras lamia los dedos. 

"Me alegra haber saboteado los supresores, así encuentro a más omegas sin union, imagina mi sorpresa al enterarme Sherlock" 

Aquella voz sonaba tan familiar, pero por el sopor del celo su mente no funcionaba habitualmente. Su cuerpo pedía un nudo y su mente racional estaba perdiendo la batalla. 

  
"Me duele que no me reconozcas, Sherlock, pero supongo que los síntomas para ti deben de ser dolorosos además claro esta de la mordaza y venda"

"Porque no te quito la mordaza para poder charlar contigo antes de cogerte?"

Sherlock se estremeció cuando sintió el dedo del Alfa deslizarse bajo la mordaza sedosa, y se lo quitó con facilidad de la boca.

"Quién..... Quien...... Ahh...... Ereeeeee..... Eres.... Mmm...... No.......no......estaba sensible y deseaba lo que todo el omega en ese estado

"Acaso el celo está afectando ese brillante cerebro tuyo? El alfa se burló. " Me ofende que no me reconozcas, el Alfa que hizo explotar sierto lugar del cual Jhon salió herido"

"Jim Moriarty" susurro con dificultad Sherlock

  
"Exelente Sherlock" Aprobó Moriarty mientras tocaba la zona que estaba húmeda chorreando slik. 

"Me has estado causando problemas últimamente Sherlock, 

"He estado en contacto con siertas compañias que distribuyen los supresores e imagina mi sorpresa al enterarme que el gran Sherlock no es más que un frágil y débil que intenta ocultar su naturaleza. 

Alejo su mano de la zona prohibida y empezó a delinear hasta llegar al cuello donde el aroma se intensificaba. " Nadie te ha tocado, que suerte tengo"

"No me toques" Sherlock trató de decir. 

Las alarmas se activaron en el Omega el sentir la lengua en su cuello y el temor lo invadió "No.. No.. No por favor" Rogó al sentir los dientes en su piel

"Ruegame. Ruegame más, dime que no quieres que me vincule contigo" Susurró el Alfa al oído del temblante Omega

"Por favor ... ahh ... no" Sherlock trató de rogar. La boca de Moriarty en su cuello y los dientes rozando su piel lo tenían asustado. 

Su biología le rogaba al Alfa que lo mordiera, pero su mente decía que no. "Por favor ... no lo hagas".

Moriarty continuó lamiendo y rosando los dientes a lo largo del cuello de Sherlock, escuchando el gemido del detective debajo de él, sabiendo que tenía que tenerlo. Ese era un hecho. 

“Te sorprendería cuánto gana esta operación. No se toman todos los Omegas, algunos los compro yo. 

Hay familias que pagarían por un Omega de alguna manera, algunos se toman antes del primer celo. Pero hay ricos que pagan mucho por los Omegas o por tomarlos durante el celo. Es algo productivo esa venta. 

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sherlock. Era la único que pudo decir claramente con todas las diferentes sensaciones que lo atravesaban y luchaban contra su naturaleza.

"Porque los Omegas son para ser parir y ser cogidos" dijo Moriarty

Continuó lamiendo el cuello de Sherlock, sintiendo la piel del detective temblar bajo su lengua. 

“Es necesario el dinero. Los Betas son los perfectos cazadores, porque no se ven afectados por las feromonas de un Omega. Aunque escuché que hubo una excepción del beta que te trajo

Y puedo entenderlo, hueles exquisito Holmes. Moriarty mordisqueo la sensible carne

Sherlock lloraba, no quería unirse especialmente Moriarty. Si tuviera una oportunidad desearía ese vínculo con Jhon. Pero estaba siendo obligado, aunque no había mucha esperanza tenía que intentarlo. 

  
"Lo siento precioso, pero no hay elección" Moriarty lamió el área antes de hundir los dientes en la perfecta piel comenzando el proceso de unión

Se escuchó el gemido de Sherlock de dolor "Ahora vamos a completar el vínculo" dijo soltando el cuello

Sherlock podía sentir la sangre caer por el cuello y la mezcla de aromas

  
Puede que no haya visto pero si escuchó mientra Moriarty se quitaba la ropa y se subía a la cama detrás de Sherlock. El miedo invadió al sentir el falo rosar su intimidad 

"Por favor ... no lo hagas" Sherlock trató de rogar.

Sherlock mentalmente no quería a Moriarty o que su nudo lo impregnara, pero su biología gritaba por el Alfa casi unido por completo a el. 

Moriarty se complacía al escuchar rogar a Sherlock mientras se burlaba.

"Lo lamento Holmes pero eres mío ahora y no te preocupes no te empreñare por el momento, mientas haya supresores en tu sistema. Pero imagínate un hijo nuestro, una mente brillante, de dos psicópatas altamente inteligentes."

"Un excepcional hijo inteligente. El más listo de todos."

Moriarty no aguantó y se incrustó de un sertero golpe. 

El gemido de Holmes fue música para el Alfa, entrando y saliendo de el, era un poco brusco si, pero era realmente delicioso

“Ahora eres míoHolmes. Tu hermano y tus amigos nunca más volverán a verte.

Sherlock sintió que las lágrimas caían por su rostro, al sentir que Moriarty lo tomaba. 

Sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a ceder aunque su mente no lo quería, era una violación, no quería el vínculo pero estaba unido al asesino más inteligente y serial Moriarty

El Omega de Sherlock había tomado el control y lo odiaba. Quería soltarse de los amarres pero era inútil por más que forsejeara. 

Sherlock perdió noción de cuantas veces fue penetrado pero sintió el semen de Moriarty dentro al tiempo de la anudación. 

El vínculo estaba hecho y era con un Alfa con el que no quería nada y que vendía a Omegas como ganado. 

Necesitaba escapar, juró que lo haría.


End file.
